Adventure Time: Rise of Condell
by TWISTKID13
Summary: A few humans awaken from a 200 year sleep to discover that most of humanity has been wiped out. They strive to coexist with the mystical beings that now exist... well... most of them.  *WARNING* - Contains OC's!
1. Awakening

**Sketch: Yo people. Listen, TWISTKID, does NOT own Adventure Time. He only likes to draw pictures of his adventure in the story... so... yeah... Please go easy when criticizing him. This is his first published story.**

"W-w-were… where am I?" Sketch asked as he glanced up at the ceiling once he awakened.

He stirred slightly and sat up in a bed. Rubbing his head as he rose up, He then glanced around the room. Squinting to see the details of the whole area under the dimly lit room.

The room had silver wallpaper and a small desk in a corner of the room. The floor looked to be metallic. It was difficult to tell to be true.

"Hello?" Sketch yelled at the door near the foot of his bed.

The lights flick on, and become bright. "GAH! My eyes!" he shouted as he covered his eyes from the blinding flash.

Sketch rubbed his eyes and slowly opened his eyes to adjust them to the brightness.

He placed his feet to the floor. And was immediately greeted with a blood curdling chill. It sent a shiver down his spine but he dealt with it with ease.

He walked to the door and tapped it. "Hello?" Sketch went. "Is anyone out there?"

No one replied.

"HELLO!" he screams, and begins to bang on the metal door. "LET ME OUT!"

Air pops out from the door with a puff of smoke. Then slowly opens with an automated clicking sound.

He steps out slowly. Being cautious of who… or what, could be waiting right outside the small room.

Looking left and right as he exited. Other rooms had opened, and 2 others stood outside them. To his left was a wall.

Sketch looked back to them with curiosity. Maybe they knew something?

"uh… hey!" he shouted at them.

The 2 turned to face him. The same look of panic and question on their faces as he had. 'They know nothing.' He thought to himself.

"Who're you?" the large blonde haired boy closest to him goes.

"Who the heck are you?" goes the girl behind him.

The 2 of us look to her, examining her body: blond hair, green eyes, slim figure, and a small scar down her left eye. 'An obvious story behind that cut.' He thought.

He felt drool form and run down my jaw, causing him to awaken from his zombie-like gaze, then wiped it away.

"Seriously… were am I, and did you 2 have anything to do with it?"

"no." went the tall guy.

The girl rubbed her eyes as though she was still tired. Then shrugged. "Nah." She went with a yawn.

"hmm," Sketch went with a unsatisfied glair. "Then who di-"

(KISHK!) came a loud sound from a door in front of him. Then the wall opened up with the same sound that came from the rooms door.

Inside was a smaller room with a notepad and pencils of all sizes.

As he looked back to the other 2, he noticed that the same thing had happened to them as well.

Sketch walked in with little knowledge of what could happen.

The screen flicked on with a grainy camera picture. Probably made a long time ago, or was shot on a handheld camera.

The woman on the screen looked familiar. Like a family member who you rarely saw.

She was pretty. With long, dark red hair that was balled on the back of her head.

She spoke softly. "Hello," she opened up with. "You're probably wondering where you are, right?"

Sketch nods his head as though the woman was actually speaking to him.

The video continues. "You see," she says. "You Sketch, and the other 2 children are very special." She says seriously. "You all are."

"Special?" he muttered in response.

"The reason that you don't remember your past is due to the way we left you." The woman sighed. "We left you in that room with the ability to put you into a form of anti-aging effect. Done by a chemical that would have ended in 200 years."

"T-t-t-twooo…" Sketch gaped at the words.

'I've been asleep for… 200 YEARS?' he screamed in his mind.

"Draw on the pads we've set out for you with the pencils we've pre-sharpened for you." The woman continued. "Doing this will show you your abilities… draw a dagger or something that's not alive."

He grabs a sketchpad and a pencil, and looks at them with interest. Then draws a dagger, just as the woman had asked. A strange feeling flooded from his body. And as he connected the final lines of the weapon, it rose from the page and clanged to the metal floor.

"Whoa-ly shizit!" he yelled as the blade nearly cut off his big toe.

He picked up the blade. It felt real… but… how was it even possible?

"This is possible due to the energy you 3 possess." She sighs. "You are able to bend small parts of reality to your will."

"Well I can see that!" yells Sketch.

"Holy crap!" came a holler from down the hall. Most likely the blonde giant.

"Wonder what his power is?" Sketch went.

"The others powers can be told by them." The woman continued as though nothing had just happened.

Sketch squinted at the screen, looking the woman over. "Who are you?" he muttered.

And as if he had asked her. She replied. "I hope you understand why we did what we did… it was because of the war." She began to cry. "And by the time you hear this, we'll all be gone." Her hands flying to her face to hide the tears. "Just remember," she said as she let her face show. "I love you pumpkin."

"…" Sketch was speechless. His mouth hung open slightly as tears began to form in his eyes. "My… mom…?" he said as the tears ran down his face. "She's my mom?" he said nearly at whisper volume.

His mother breaths in deeply, then proceeds to speak. "Follow the yellow line to exit the vicinity. I hope we won the war. If we lost…. Don't try to get revenge for us, just blend in with them… live amongst them." the woman sniffed. She then kisses her hand and blows it at the camera. "I love you."

"Mom…" Sketch gasped.

As she finished. An explosion engulfs her, and the camera. Sending it into a frenzy of black and white static.

"no!" he screams. "No, no, no, no, no!" he bangs his fists on the table on the table that the TV sat on.

It wasn't that he just saw his mom die that sent him into a spasm of anger, I mean, that was one reason. But what really triggered it, was that he couldn't even remember her name, or even how she was.

The TV raises, and a hidden hole under it showed a picture frame of him and mom.

Sketch picked it up carefully and stared into it. Hoping to get answers from it somehow. Answers that would never come in his life time.

His face hardens and the tears held up in his eye sockets. He had to be strong under these circumstances. He smashed the frame and pulled up the picture and folded it up, then wedged it into his front pocket.

A third secret door opens to his right suddenly. Nearly nudging him in the forehead.

He peered inside and a small wardrobe was inside. Along with a book bag that laid at the bottom of the locker-like space.

"…" he stared at the bag for a minute. Then finally said. "'No revenge' you said mom?" he said coldly. "I guess I can listen to your final wishes."

**Hi-ya! ^_^ sorry about this chapter. I will be putting Finn and Jake in ASAP! And eventually, I'll be putting in Fionna and Cake in later stories... maybe. I will also be putting in some action scenes…. That is, if I don't get bored with the show first… pshtt! Yeah right!**


	2. Stranger

"Yahoo!" Finn howled as he rode on a giant rock-worm like it was a horse.

"Yo, bro!" huffed Jake the dog, from a short ways behind in the Southern deserts of Ooo. But was quickly catching up with his stretched out limbs.

The worm screeched and thrashed with annoyance from the boy on its back.

Finn shuffled through his pack with his free hand. "Yaha!" he exclaims as he pulls out his gold-bladed sword. "Take, this, rock for brains!" he goes, crashing his blade against the worm's rocky skin.

The worm paused. Cracks snake up the golden blade to the handle, then fell apart a second later.

Finn tilts the hilt to his face. "Aw, man." He says with a mix of disappointment and sadness from his favorite sword finally shattering.

The creature screeches and flicks its head down, then bucks up. Sending Finn soaring off its back and flailing through the air.

Finn screams and screeches as his body begins to fall to Earth like a rock.

"Finn!" yells Jake. Then stretches his legs out to capture Finn in midair.

"Hey, Jake." Finn says casually and happily as Jake holds him.

"Hey, Finn" Jake says back with the same tone.

The worm lunges at the duo.

"Whoa, no you don't!" Jake roars as he makes his right foot grow to the size of a building, then kicking the creature. Sending it wriggling and yelping with a dog-seal like noise, and crashing behind more sand dunes miles away, a mushroom cloud forming were it had landed.

The 2 lowered to the ground and stood there of a second, examining the good work that they had done.

"Dude, we did an awesome job!" Jake says to Finn.

"Yeah, man," Finn says back without taking his eyes off the dirt cloud. "We did reaaalllyy good."

"C'mon, man, let's go get our prize from the prickly kingdom." Jake said as he turned and began to walk East towards to kingdom.

"Yeah, yeah." Finn said with a chuckle.

He started to walk, but then caught something in the corner of his eye.

"What the plum?" he whispered to himself as he saw a door open from the ground on the side of a nearby sand dune.

A figure emerges from the doorway.

Sketch steps out of the long hallway that they took. It was difficult just to reach the steps due to areas that had actually collapsed during their hyper-sleep. And as soon as he took a step out, he was greeted with an extreme measure of heat.

He instantly burst out with sweat. "Holy, GAWD!" he huffed. "What the-?" he half said.

All around him, every direction he looked was a deserted wasteland! How were they expected to survive out here in the middle of a sand covered OVEN! Just being out here made him regret choosing to wear a T-shirt under a blue sweater and tan jeans.

He let out a sigh and glanced down at his pack that hung from his shoulder. Inside were the drawing supplies, the picture of him and his mother, a CD player, and 3 CD's of bands: Hollywood Undead, Linkin Park and Three Days Grace… whoever they were, he couldn't remember for the life of him.

"Yo! Sketch!" came an annoying voice from the tunnel. "We could use a little help!" his voice echoed up the way.

Sketch let out another sigh turned and turned back down the stare case. "What is it?" he said slightly annoyed. "What's the problem Condell?"

"What the hell do you think it is?" He shouted from behind a few large metal pipes that he couldn't fit under.

The girl stood in front of the pipes. Her name was Alexis. She choose to were a black T-shirt with white vines wrapping around it, a purple and black skirt, and a tan-ish colored cape that went over one of her arms. She hardly spoke, and didn't even tell them her power.

Sketch and she made eye contact. Her eyes were cold and the sparkle in them was nonexistent. She looked lost and full of fear.

"Dude!" went Condell, breaking the eye contact.

"Just use your powers." Sketch said grumpily.

"Oh," he goes, blushing. "I forgot I had, you know, super powers!" he yells. "Who hears that? Who can remember something that is, just by nature," he places a hand of the pipes and rubes his palm across them, leaving a green streak in its place. "Is just not possible?"

The pipe moans and sizzles, then a crack spreads down them, and then they melted into a puddle of iron-muck.

Condell just stepped over the muck.

The bastard wore a soviet Russia military coat, Navy-blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a pair of green sneakers. He twiddles a bit of his curly blonde hair around his index finger and had a satisfied grin on his face. "Was that cool, or what?" he asked.

Sketch shakes his head, but a grin appears on his face. "yeah, man," he says. "It's pretty cool."

"Right?" he goes.

"Let's go." Sketch goes, turning serious once again.

"Where's Alexis?" Condell asks.

"Probably went out to the surface…" Sketch paused, and then continued. "By the way, it's really hot up there." He continued to walk up the steps.

"How hot?" he questions.

"It's a desert up there."

"THAT hot?"

"No, latterly, it IS a desert up there." Sketch said with a raised brow.

"W-what?" Condell gapes. "How're we going to-?"

"I really don't know." sketch cuts in before Condell could finish. The question was obvious.

They exit.

"Wha?" Sketch gasps.

A boy with a strange white hat with a fat yellow dog were speaking to her, but they looked as though they weren't getting anything from the blond haired girl. She was still playing mute.

"Uh humph!" Sketch grunts.

The 3 of them turn to Condell and Sketch.

"Oh, my, Gloop!" the chubby dog goes and stands up on his back legs.

"Holy cram!" Yells Condell. "A talking dog!" he points a figure at the dog.

"Who the heck are you?" Sketch points at the boy. Ignoring the dog's sudden ability to walk and talk like a human.

"I'm Finn, the human." He says proudly. "Who are you?" he asks back.

"Unlike you, I don't give my name away to complete strangers," He looks over to Condell to see if he wanted to speak. But the beads of sweat running down the side of his face showed he was too shook up. "And what's with "the human?" Sketch continues.

"It's because I'm the only human left. You pulp for brains." Finn snarled back.

"Nice one, bro." the dog goes.

"Thanks, man." the boy says back. Then they unite each other's knuckles.

"Sketch," Alexis says softly from behind the boy.

"Alexis? You OK?" Sketch asks, concerned. She seemed a little paler than earlier down in the tunnels.

"Skeeetch," she moans. "I don't feel so-"

Alexis collapses into the sandy surface before she could finish.

"Alexis!" Condell and Sketch yell at the same time and rush past the dog and boy.

They kneel down by her side, lightly smacking her cheeks. Sketch looks over to Condell with worry. "Can you find a pulse?" he asks.

Condell feels Alexis's jugular area. A moment passes, and he finally says. "Yeah, I got one," he looks into Sketches eyes. "I think she's just dehydrated. I mean, I'm feeling a little woozy here too. I mean, how long were we down there, right?"

Sketch nods. 'It makes sense; we were down there for about 200 years. It's a wonder why we hadn't starved to death, or died of lack of water.' He thought to himself.

"Is she OK, man?" Finn asked with a worried expression.

"You can call me Sketch, OK?" Sketch said before turning back to Finn. "Is there any place nearby we can get water?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah. The prickly kingdom is a ways away, but we can get there pretty fast." Finn informs the 2.

"Great, cause she's dehydrated. Let's move. Condell, can you carry her?" He asks him.

"uh…" Condell looks at Sketch with a blank stare. Then he shakes his head, clearing it of all wondering thoughts. "Sure, I think I can."

"Cool, let's move," Sketch rises as Condell begins to lift Alexis up into his chest. "Which way do we start?" he asks.

"We don't have to walk," he says. Then he turns to his dog. "Jake?"

The dog-thing sighs then says with a little attitude. "Suuure. I guess."

"What?" Sketch says, puzzled.

The dog suddenly grows and expands to the size to a 4 story apartment building. Making Sketch and Condell's eyes widen with a case of horror and amazement.

"What, the…" Condell trails off.

"Frack…" Sketch finishes

"Pick them up, Jake!" Finn shouts down at Sketch and Condell, and then says it more softly to Jake.

** I will be working up some epic fights soon. Promise! ^_^**


	3. Test of Ability

**Sketch: OK... this thing took 3 days to write for TWIST! give him some respect with this! Please write if it needs more or less detail... and TWIST might be able to do something about it... MIGHT!**

* * *

><p>When Sketch had seen the strange kingdom known as the "Prickly Kingdom," he quickly understood how the palace had gotten its name.<p>

The castle was massive in appearance. The size of a 25 story building, with the outer wall, being a thick layer of tan colored bricks, that alone, where massive themselves. Large spikes stuck out from every angle, making it appear as though it was a dead, miss shaped, cactus.

Once inside the place an eruption of applause and cheering rang out from a crowd of rock people, needles sticking off of their body.

The sight of the strange being's, that now surrounded him, nearly caused him to either freak out, or to faint. He couldn't truly tell. But his flesh was pale, known by the cold sweat on his forehead, and the strange look the dog, or Jake, had given him. But Sketch pushed the feeling away and put on a worn smile. Trying to say he was just fine. Jake received the message.

Condell appeared the same way; sweaty, pale - mostly in the face, clammy, and a bit freaked, the, PUCK, out! But he held a stern appearance.

They settle down. They hand Finn a bag. And he hands over a sword hilt and a piece of, fold? Sketch thought he saw.

They all sat at a wooden table a bit deeper into the castle.

They woke Alexis up and gave her some water. And Finn asked one of the rocky monsters for some food.

It said yes and walked into a rock building, which Sketch was sure was a cooking house, due to the awesome smells coming from the small building.

"You 2 want some Wada'?" a rock creature asks from Sketch's side.

Sketch flinched, startled. He looked the creature over, then nods. "I would, thank you."

I looked over Sketch to Condell. "And you?" It asks.

"Sure, whatever." he goes with an uncaring attitude.

The creature went away and came back with startling speed, due to its appearance.

They sat there, silent for a minute. Sipping down the water they received.

Finn broke the silence. "What are you guys?" he asks. His face shows that he had been wondering for the last few minutes.

Sketch rose a brow to this and looked to Condell. The look of puzzlement smeared across his face. Alexis just kept sipping down her water, completely oblivious to what was going on. His attention snaps back to Finn.

"What do you mean?" Sketch replies.

"What species are you guys?" he asks.

And before they could reply, Jake continued. "You guys half-giant, half-elf, half-red person, half-goblin?" he shrugs. "What?"

"Uh, um… none of the above?" Condell says oddly.

"Then what are you?" Finn asks as he tilts his head to its side. "'cause to me, you look like-"

"Hu-man's?" Sketch finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, but you couldn't be a-"

"We're human." Alexis says at a near whisper level. Only taking her lips off the cup for a second.

"Hey, she spoke." Condell points out.

"HUMAN'S?" Finn yells.

"What, what?" Sketch yells. Then glances around, noticing the rock creatures as some turned to witness the scene. "Is that bad?" Sketch yells back, a pinch of fear in the tone of his voice.

Condell looked over his shoulder.

Sketch noticed a small amount of green paint in the center of his palm. His face had hardened, but fear could be seen plainly on his face as well. He had the look of a cornered animal, willing to lash out to save its self.

"Are you going to kill us?" Sketch asks with a weary voice. A heat swept over him with a new sweat to greet it.

"Wha-what?" Finn goes with a disgusted expression, then turned to Jake, whom had a more questioning look. "No way man! I'm righteous! I protect the innocent, and beat the crud out of EVIL!" Finn says heroically and places a foot on the table and raising a fist up above his head in a heroic pose.

"Here's you pizza." Says a rock creature as it places the cheesy food on the table. Then walked away whit a smile.

"Thanks," Finn says with annoyance at the fact that his moment was ruined. He sat down. "You guys want some?" he offered.

"Fiiinn. I need to talk with you, bro." Jake urged.

"Yeah, sure, dude," Finn says back. "We'll be right back, 'Kay?"

"Uh, ya, sure." Sketch said as he picked up a piece of pizza.

Finn and Jake walked off behind a large grouping of buildings.

Sketch takes a bite of pizza. I burnt his tongue a bit, but it was great! It felt nice as it entered his stomach, which suddenly felt like it hadn't gotten nutrients forever. Which made sense, sense he had been asleep for 200 years!

Sketch quickly finished the slice, than bit into a second one. The pain melted away. He let out a sigh of relief. 'Thank god.' He thought to himself.

"I don't trust those 2." Condell says aloud.

"Hmmm?" Sketch went as he took another bite.

"I don't know why, it's just from how weird they're acting, I guess." Condell says, then finishes off a third piece of pizza and grabs a fourth. "I mean, what were the chances that there would be a boy and his dog, out here in the desert?" he asks with a serious attitude.

Sketch raises a brow to the observation. "What where the chances that we'd find a spike-covered castle – with rocky, spiked, humanoid creatures. That can walk, talk, eat, and such – out in the middle of a heatstroke educing over?" Sketch counters. Then continues to eat.

"Whatever." He grumbles in response.

Sketch glances to Alexis. She had only downed half of her water, and was just getting done with her first slice.

"Aren't you hungry Alexis?" Sketch asks.

She nods as she takes a sip of water.

"Then why are you eating so slowly?"

"I-I like the taste." She goes.

"The… taste?" Sketch tilts his head to one side.

"Um…" she blushes. "Yeah."

"Oh… Okay," Sketch smiles. "We'll save you a piece for later."

"Th-thank you." She nearly whispers.

"No problem." Sketch replies. His belly rumbles in retort. 'SHUT UP!' he thinks and punches his guts.

Condell looks at him with a strange expression. "Wash ish you do-when?" he asks with his mouth full.

"Nothing that concerns y-o-U!" Sketch growls.

"Well shkrew you den!" he replies, spitting bits of food on to Sketch's face.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you friggin' slob!" Sketch roars.

Condell swallows, than points a finger in Sketch's face. "Well you can-!"

"What's that?" Alexis interrupts.

Sketch and Condell look to Alexis.

Condell says. "What?"

Alexis nods and points up at the Southern castle wall.

The other 2 looked up.

Sketch's eyes widen. "What the fff-!"

* * *

><p>"No way man, it's not possible, just not possible," Jake continued his rant. "There is no way those guys are human."<p>

"But, Jake! They look just like me." Finn defended.

"But maybe they're not, they could be assassin-wizards, who have turned to look like humans."

"Nah, that sounds too complicated." Finn goes, waving it away.

"Come on, brother. Aren't you a bit suspicious?" Jake asks with a worried tone.

"Yeah." Finn says.

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

"'Cause I'll keep a close eye on them." Finn points out.

"Oh," Jake goes. "I guess that could work."

"Yeah, man. And you keep an eye on them too, okay?" Finn finishes with a wink.

"Yeah! I'll watch them good!" Jake stretches one of his eyes around Finn and blinks near Finn's face.

The 2 chum's laph and Jake sucks his eye back up to his head. Then the 2 clap hands, followed by a loud 'BOOM!'

The grounds quakes and the screams of innocent prickly-people sound off from the dining area, where they left the 3 strangers.

"Oh, great!" Jake went, clutching his teeth. "I knew we couldn't trust those guys! Dang it Finn!"

"Jake!" Finn screams.

But Jake was already stretching over the buildings in a rush to stop the destruction.

"Dang it Jake!" Finn yells, then runs around the buildings.

Finn and Jake had gone quite a ways away from the dining area. So by the time he had gotten there, there was already so much destruction.

"What the heck happened here?" Finn yells as he looks around the destroyed area; small fires spotted everywhere. Toppled and destroyed building.

A moan could be heard from under a pile of rubble. 2 yellow feet stuck out from under the rubble. "Jake!" Finn shouts and sprints over to the pile. After a few seconds of moving rubble, he found Jake. Next to him laid the strange girl that came with the other 2. His arm formed a small dome over her.

"Jake, Jake?" Finn shook his friend.

As Finn shook Jake, he examined the damage done to him. Cuts and bruises covered his arms and legs. His face appearing like a storm of fists had landed on it.

"F-Finn?" Jake uttered.

"Jake! You okay buddy?" Finn asks, concerned.

"W-wooorm…" Jake moans.

"What?" Finn gasps.

'That worm? But Jake booted it like, 40 miles away! It couldn't be, could it?' Finn thought to himself.

A long, horrifying, screech came ringing out from his right.

Finn turned to see the worm. It was thrashing about a half-mile away, near the Western side of the castle, and, it was on fire?

"On fire?" Finn mutters to himself, than turns to Jake. "Jake, how'd the worm catch on fire?" Finn asks in a way that sounded like he had forgotten what was going on around him.

"Wha-?" Jake goes. "Ish on Fiah, man?" he slurs.

* * *

><p>Sketch and Condell where standing on the giant worm. Their feet fairly sturdy on a flat-ish surface. Fires roared on the creatures rocky hide. Not even harming it.<p>

"What the heck man?" Sketch screams angrily at Condell. "Why would you think fire would even hurt this thing?"

"I thought it would burn!" Condell retorted.

"It's made of solid ROCK, you dumb tard!" Sketch yells back.

"It could have melted!"

"Then why didn't you use the green paint instead of the yellow, you TARD?" Sketch waves a fist at his possibly slow-minded friend.

Condell's face freezes as he attempts to wind through his brain to figure out what he had done.

Once he did, his face darkened and just went "Oh…"

"Oh?" Sketch shouts and gapes at Condell's mild-stupidity. "Because of you, we're probably going to die!" Sketch flings his arms above his head. "We're going to burn to death!"

Condell attempts a counter "What about you?" he asks.

Sketch raises a brow. "What about me?"

"What have YOU done?"

"Uh… well-"

"Nothing." He states.

"Aw, screw you man!" Sketch shouts.

Condell laphs at the angry expression that was planted on Sketch's face. "You can't even make anything useful!"

"I could try to make a giant or something."

"You said that-"

The worm thrashes suddenly, causing Sketch to stumble off the creature's side. "Kill this thing!" he shouts before falling.

He hits the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh, crud," he gasps, followed by him vomiting. The pain feeling much worse due to his stomach not functioning for so long. His lungs felt as though a person had grabbed and squeezed them. "This… totally… sucks." He says in between gasps.

He pushes the pain aside and rises, than reaches for his bag. But it wasn't on his shoulder.

Where was it? He looked around and saw it a few yards behind him. He grabbed it and flipped to a clear page.

"Let's see if this'll work now." He says as he quickly draws a stick figure.

Nothing happened…

"C'mon!" Sketch yells, begging the little figure to move.

The paper rippled like water, and the little figure popped right out. It looked around, than waved at Sketch.

Sketch waves back. "… What the heck?" he whispers to himself.

What the heck was he goanna do with this thing? Sketch scratched his head.

He picks it up and puts it in his pocket. "Just stay put in here." He tells it.

Now what should he draw, something big, or something powerful? "Uhh…"

'Draw Sinsall.' A voice whispered.

"What?" Sketch turned, no one was there. "Hmph, strange."

An image flew into his mind. A creature that looked like a rag-doll; its mouth was sewn shut. Its left replaced with a steal, robotic hand. The right hand was a black hand of shadows, sewn on by thread. The left eye was zipped up. The right was a simple button. And it walked on its hands because the lower half was a black tail, sewn together with the body, which had tears running up it that where sewn shut.

The creature was horrid, but it was a beautiful creation to him.

Even if he wanted to make something else, he had already drawn the creature. He didn't even remember drawing it, his hand moved on its own.

The lines pulsed red.

Then a black hand stretches and grows as it exits the sketch pad. Followed by a large, mechanical hand slamming into the ground next to Sketch. Sending him sprawling to the ground. Sketch let out a startled scream.

The monster thrusts its self out from the paper. A few of the stitches on its mouth snap, showing teeth that had been replaced with razor blades. It chuckled with a hissing noise.

"What the frick" goes Sketch.

"What do you need?" it asks with a variety of voices.

It was exactly how he had pictured it in his mind.

A chuckle escapes Sketch's throat. "Stop that worm," Sketch points at it. "If you can, and don't harm the kid on its back." He tried to sound dominated, but his voice was a bit weary.

"Yesss." It hisses.

It turns and takes off after the creature like a bat out of Hell! Its lower half slithering behind it as it went.

"You!" Sketch heard from behind.

"What?" Sketch turns to see a fist flying at him.

The hit connects and sends Sketch to the floor. "What the heck man?" he yells as he nurses his split lip. Peering up he saw Finn standing above him.

His fists clenched with anger. "Did you summon that worm? Just like that demon-thing?" he questioned.

"No, it's my power, you tard!"

"Power?" Finn goes.

"Yeah, my power!" Sketch sighs and changes it. "Listen, I will explain later, okay? Just help me kill that worm-thing!"

"Kill it?" Finn says. "Didn't you summon it?" suspicion heard in his voice.

"What? No!" Sketch growls. "I'll explain later, but for bow, do you need a sword?" Sketch asks as he rises from the ground.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Does it matter how it looks?" Sketch asks.

"No. Why does that matt-?"

"Good." Sketch cuts in, and draws Finn a sword with an axe head at the end. It blinks, he reaches in through the paper, and pulls the blade out, and tosses it to Finn. "Here man." Sketch says as he does so.

Finn catches the sword with ease. "Whoa, man. How'd you-?"

"Later," Sketch says.

"It's so light. I can use this thing with soooo much speed." Finn says with much surprise at the design of the sword.

"Listen, now it's time for business," Sketch says in a serious tone as he picks up this sketchpad. "So shut up, and let's start this!

* * *

><p>Condell cursed himself for his powers. From what he could see they were all useless.<p>

The green was not strong enough to melt through the monster. Fire did basically nothing. And the explosive power from red did nearly no damage, only to tick the creature off.

"OH GOD!" Condell yells as he pulls on his hair. "I'm as useless as Sketch!"

The tail of the worm smashes into a large building.

Condell dives as a pillar of rubble slams on the worms flesh. It was close.

'This isn't going to end well.' He thinks.

The worm thrashes and screeches and turns to its left.

Condell follows the creatures gaze.

A blackend figure quickly zoomed through the shy and slames on to the creatures back.

It was a horrid thing that only a person with a twisted imagination could think of.

A black hand reaches up to a zipper were its left eye shout have been, and undoes it. A red glow stares at him.

"What the hell are you?" Condell asks fearfully.

It breaths heavily and chuckles darkly. "Well hello Condell." It says with a mix of voices.

"H-how do you know my name?" Condell freaks.

This thing sent shivers throughout his whole body. Especially when he noticed that the worm had actually STOPPED MOVING, Even trembling a little.

The ragdoll-like abomination breathed and spoke once more. "Run…" It breathed darkly.

He obeyed the creature's instruction. The fires died down suddenly. 'Oh, now they go down!' he doesn't hold on to the thought, and he jumps over the side – bending his knees to lighten the fall.

He sprinted off, jumping over rubble as he went.

A long, horrifying, roar rang out from behind him. His spine tingled. He turns.

The worm was rising into the air slowly, wriggling and bellowing and whimpering.

Another roar rings out.

The worm shrieks. Sounding like it was in tremendous pain suddenly the sound in cut off. A black tentacle erupts out of the thing's mouth. The attempts of roaring where replaced with a loud gurgling noise, which was also cut off, but by a tearing-like sound. Seconds later the worm fell apart in large, meaty, chunks!

Condell gaped at the scene, his mouth wide open. "HOLY SHI-!"

* * *

><p>"Wooooooow," Sketch stretches out. "That, was, awesome!" he shouts.<p>

"Mathematical! How'd you do that? I mean, IT, do that?" Finn asks. His body shook with excitement.

"I don't know, but did you see what it did?"

"Flip yeah! Knuck's man!" Finn says as he extends a fist.

"ROCKIN'!" Sketch shouts, than pounds fists with Finn. The adrenalin in his system would keep him awake for 2 days… if he wasn't already so tired.

"Listen man, I didn't trust you before this, but I think you made up for that… I think?" he says putting a finger to his lips. "Any ways, I'm Sketch. The tall guy with the coat was Condell. And the silent girl with the scar was Alexis – oh my God!" Sketch suddenly blurts out. "Is she okay? We left to fight that thing before Jake showed up, was she okay?" he asked quickly.

"Sha, man. Jake saved her." Finn said with a smile.

Sketch exhales. "Oh, thank you."

If anything had happened to Alexis Sketch would have been devastated. Sure they have only known each other for a short time, but they where the closest thing to a family that he knew of at the time.

The ground shook. Sketch turns to the worm's remains. Growing ever closer was Condell, followed by the beast shortly behind him.

One Condell reached Sketch he pointed a thumb behind himself to the creature. "You drew that thing?" he asked plainly.

Sketch nods.

"You can make living thing's" he asks.

Sketch's tongue slips out and he nods.

"That's not fare." Condell goes.

Sketch shakes his head. But he thought it was.

"Where is there paper?" the ragdoll-like creature asks with a new variety of voices.

Sketch quickly grabs the sketchpad from the ground and holds it out for the creature. "Why do you need it?" Sketch asks.

The creature taps the page and is instantly sucked into the paper.

"What the zip?" goes Finn.

Sketch turns the pad to face him. The creature lay on the page. Blood covered it and its hands crossed over each other, like a tired cat.

"Wow… that's bizarre." Condell says sarcastically.

"About as much sense as at this place." Sketch says back.

"Dude! Look at this mess!" Finn yells.

They glance around. It was true! At least a fifth of the city was destroyed.

"Well… this is, soooo, not good." Sketch moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST: All right! chapter 3 is done! chapter 4 may be out in a few days... If i can work it into my schedule... I probably will. T_T<br>**

**Sketch: Well skrew that! Work harder! DX  
><strong>

**TWIST: I'll try man! Just fsck off! D=  
><strong>

**Sketch:Fsck off? WTF? ?_?  
><strong>

**TWIST:... you know what it means man... I MADE YOU! _  
><strong>

**Sketch:... true. ^_^  
><strong>


	4. New Home New Friends

**SKETCH: HELLO PEOPLE, THANK YOU FOR READING TWIST'S STORY UP TO HERE. HE ENJOYS TO WRITE THESE STORIES. HE ALSO APOLOGIZES IF IT'S GOING A BIT TOO SLOW FOR YOU. ACTON WILL BECOME A MORE COMMON THING UP AHEAD, SO PLEASE; DEAL WITH IT FOR NOW!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, they need a place to stay." Finn Whispers to Jake as they unlock the front door to their house.<p>

"It's too risky man. If they want to kill us they could do it in our sleep!" whispers Jake back.

"Yeah, but, they could get suspicious. We should keep one of them guys with us."

"Hmmm. You got a point," Jake said as he glanced at the 3 others. "Should we see if PB or Marciline would be willing to take 1 or 2 of them?" Jake asks quietly.

"I think that would be a good idea." Finn agrees.

They enter the house. It was cooler inside. The new temperature seemed to be a form of mercy to the newcomers, for they all let out a gracious sigh and took off a part of their heavy clothing.

"Can we sit?" Condell asks.

"Sure." Finn says as he opens the fridge and pours Jake and himself a small glass of Orange Juice.

The 3 sit on his couch as he quickly downs the glass, savoring the sweetness.

"Thank, you." Sketch says for his friend.

"Jake," Finn whispers to his friend as he sips the last of his OJ down. "You tell them."

"What?" Jake gasps. "Why, me?"

"'cause you're the one who suggested it." Finn goes.

"Flip that!" Jake nearly yells.

"What're you guys whispering about?" Sketch blurts out.

The 2 turn, surprised.

"Probably want to get rid of us." Condell says. His voice was rough and tired.

"No, they wouldn't do that." Sketch defends.

"Yeah we would." Jake says.

"Jake!" Finn snaps and covers his friends mouth.

"See!" Condell points out.

"B-but," Sketch went with disbelief. "Where are we supposed to go then?" Sketch asks desperately.

"Wait, wait!" Finn waves a hand. "We just don't have the room for you guys. Look around." Finn guides their view with his hand.

It was true. The whole tree house was a big pigsty! Boxes, food, weapons, and such littered the floor.

"Hmmm," Sketch goes as he glances around. "Yeah… but still…"

"Wellll," Jake sighs. "I guess we can take 1 of you guys… I guess." He grumbles.

"Well, okay. Condell?" Sketch offers.

It takes a second for Condell to catch this. "Sure, this place seems pretty cool." He says.

"Cool, now you 2," Finn says and points at them. "We're going to come with us to see if anyone else will take you."

"Will you be okay here by yourself, Condell?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, I'll be good." He replies lazily.

"We'll be back in a few!" Jake says sternly as he exited with Finn.

* * *

><p>They rode on Jake's back over the ocean water to a large cave a little off shore. Inside was a small red and white house, appearing weary and depressing.<p>

"Really now?" Sketch questions. "Someone lives in here?"

Finn nods. "Yep, Marciline."

"But this place looks soooo, depressing. Why would anyone want to live in here?" Sketch asks.

"Look up." Jake points one of his giant limbs up at the ceiling in the shape of an arrow.

Sketch does so and is suddenly greeted by thousands of glistening emeralds.

They were beautiful. They twinkled like the stars in the night sky. "Wow," Sketch lets out a small breath of amazement. "It's like looking up to the heavens… like constant night time." He murmurs.

Then he pry's his eyes from above. "I'll go and knock, 'Kay?" he informs Finn and Jake.

Sketch turns, and a green fleshed creature roars in his face, making him freeze instantly for a few seconds. Then he snapped out of it. "AAAAAAHHH!" he screamed and turned to run to Finn and Jake.

But the creature pulled his legs from under him and lifted him into the air at least 30 feet! Then let him free fall toward the ground face first. He closed his eyes, afraid to meet with the rocky ground of the cave.

But instead he was grabbed, cradled and slowly lowered to the floor.

Sketch opens his eyes to see a grey skinned girl with long black hair and dark eyes. He admired her for a second. Admiring he features. But, then he realized – "YOU'RE THAT FRICKEN MONSTER!" he screams and punches her in the face.

"OW!" she yelps and drops him on to the ground.

Sketch regains his footing and sprints back over to Finn and Jake. "Kill her, guys! Do it!" Sketch pleaded.

But all Finn and Jake do is burst out laphing!

"What?" Sketch shrieks. "Did you plan this?"

"No, but it was funny!" Jake pushed up over his laugh.

"NOT funny!" the girl went as she rubbed her face. "He punched me in the eye!"

"Do you know her?" Sketch asks angrily.

"Yeah," Finn starts as he wipes the tears from his eye. "That's Marciline."

"That's… the girl you want me to live with… are you kidding?" Sketch stresses.

A hissing noise springs up from his side.

"Yeah, not so scary now." He says unaffected by the scare attempt.

"Hmph!" she huffs. "You're no fun."

He grumbles to himself. "What are you anyways?" Sketch asks curiously.

"Vampire, what of it?" she pushes back some hair that drooped over her face.

Sketch blushes slightly. "Nothing." He says quickly.

"If you want to get to the core of it, she's the vampire QUEEN!" Jake emphasizes.

"Queen, huh? That's a pretty hefty title." Sketch says impressed.

"It's no big deal." She says trying not to seem flattered.

"It's pretty cool that you don't seem too freaked." Finn says also impressed. "Jake is always freaked out by them! Vamp-phobia." Finn teases.

"No I'm not!" Jake tries to defend. But his quivering legs gave away that he was even afraid just being in the same area as Marciline.

"Hehe," Marciline chuckles abruptly. "Anyways: Who's this kid?" she asks.

A sudden shock struck behind Sketch's eye, making it winch. He actually forgot to give his name! The thought of tugging on his hair came to mind. But all he did was open his mouth and say. "I'm Sketch, I am a human and I am 13 years old." He said nearly like a robot.

'Are you stupid?' he thought to himself. 'You're making a fool out of yourself!' his mind yelled at him.

"Cool, not many human's around anymore." She just goes.

"Uuuh… yeah," Jake continues. "We were wondering if you'd take him in for awhile."

"Jake!" Sketch yells at him. His face blushes red for a second.

"Ya, sure, why not." She shrugs.

"What?" Sketch gasps.

"Cool, now we're gonna bring Alexis over to PB's to see if she can take her." Finn says as he point a thumb back at her.

"Hunh?"

Alexis just waves like she was oblivious to the whole scene.

"You okay with this Sketch?" Finn asks.

Sketch opens his mouth and waves his hand to retort against it.

"Good!" Finn exclaims and hops on Jake's back. "We'll see you tomorrow at the Candy Kingdom! Ask Marci about it!" he shouts before taking off with his dog.

"What just happened?" Sketch asks himself as the dog and boy, vanish from vision.

Was this a joke to those 2? Really now, why would they pull off this kind of thing? But Sketch only shook his head to send the stupidity away.

"Night's coming soon," Marciline informed. "C'mon, let's go make you a bed." She says as a wicked grin showed on her face.

Sketch gulps. "This… this isn't going to end well." He mumbles to himself.

* * *

><p>Night really did come quickly after they had laid down the thick blankets.<p>

Sketch had changed into his boxers and t-shirt he had stashed in his bag, for his pajamas. Then, later sandwiched himself between the blankets. It was a warm place.

He was half asleep. Marciline had gone out for awhile. But, he could FEEL her eyes piercing into him. FELT her lingering presence.

His attempts of pushing the feelings away, where futile. He felt like a rat, waiting for the cat to pounce on him and rip him apart. He just wanted to get it over with.

A small figure walked into the corner of his eye. It was the little stick figure he had drawn earlier.

It had been popping in and out of the sheets, and now it was hugging his nose.

The little thing made him feel safer and less sad to be away from his friends. Yes, even Condell. He just wanted to remember a few key things: family, friends, at least a whole year of his life.

Tears welled in his eyes. He held back sobs, leaving a dry clump in his throat. A weak smile appears once the figure let go and went back under his sheets and into its comfy spot.

The smile fades and shifts on to his back carefully.

His mind wondered about. 'If I die, would I remember? Would my heavenly lord speak words that could trigger my repressed mind?' he sighs deeply. 'Maybe I should die. I could be with my mom and such. But… that would be a sin. A sin? How do I remember the sins? I can't even remember a part of my more important past!' he screams in his mind.

He was going to cry himself asleep on his first night of being awake. He was certain of that; it was only a matter of time.

An object rubs against his leg. Probably just his little stick figure friend goofing around. Maybe he could give the little thing some features if possible.

He reaches down to grab it. He grips the thing firmly. It was thicker, slimy. "What the heck?" Sketch mutters to himself as he brings it up to his face from under the blanket.

It was a black tentacle with a grey slime oozing off of it.

Sketch let out a startled scream and flung off the blanket. More tentacles slithered around by his feet, like snakes.

A giant black lump laid on the floor near the kitchen area.

He wondered how he had missed such a thing! But, then again, he was half asleep.

He scotches back into a corner. Fear settles in quickly; his teeth chattered, his eyes widened, his palms became clammy and he was shaking uncontrollably.

'How did it get in here? How? How?' he screams in his head.

The black lump twisted, turned and grew into a large, slug-like, creature.

Its round mouth held many sharp teeth. No eyes.

It let out a deafening roar.

This was a terrible way to go. To be torn apart by this thing.

Sketch closes his eyes. He would be able to meet his family in the afterlife. And even when… what is that sound? Laughture?

He opens his eyes slowly. Fearing the creature may just be trying to make him watch himself get devoured.

But there was no slug monster, just that vampire chick.

She snickered, than burst out laughing at the fearful expression on Sketch's face.

He couldn't believe it. She decided to pull that on him… NOW?

His blood pumped through him quickly and adrenaline followed quickly with it.

He was going to do something stupid. He could tell from how he was starting to clench his teeth and ball his fists. But even with all that anger, he could still feel his sadness. He was going to lash out.

"Why?" breaths Sketch.

"What?" Marciline says as she attempts to ketch her breath. But then burst out laughing once more.

"Marciline," Sketch says as he rose up to his feet and stares down at her. His face was blank of any expression. But he was beyond angry.

"MARCILINE!" Sketch screams and as he turns and punches a hole in her wall. His knuckles split and bled. He breaths heavily and shows his anger plainly on his face.

"Dude!" She flies up on to her feet. "What the heck?"

"You shut up!" Sketch points a finger at her, shutting her up. "Why? Why now? You really couldn't until tomorrow or something?" he finishes. He calms down a bit. He had to blow off some steam. "Sorry," Sketch apologizes. "My ma died." He says sadly.

"So?" Marciline goes. "My mom died like, 100 years ago." She says uncaring.

"Did your whole race die?" Sketch says as he glares up at her.

Her eyes flicker a bit, showing that that comment had hit home. "Oh," she goes. "I'm sorry, I forgot… aw, geez." She rubs the back of her head as she apologizes.

"Yeah, well, I just… just…" He couldn't hold back the pain any longer. The tears poured out instantly. "I just want to remember. I need my past back." He wept. "I feel like my life is meaningless. Like, I should just die!" he falls to his knees and sobs in his palms.

"Sketch!" Marciline shouts startled.

"I-I'm so weak," he breaths. "Here I am. One of the last of my kind, and I'm crying for memories I don't have."

He thought lower of himself, like he was dirt. He wanted to forget this pain.

He thought of how to do so; he took his forearm and bit into it. Blood leaked out seconds later. And he was right; the old pain quickly vanished and was replaced.

He pulled away. It wasn't too deep, but it could leave a scar for some time.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Marciline yells as she grabs Sketch's arm and yanked it in front of herself.

Sketch watched her silently, noticing her studying the bite with intensity. "What are you gonna do? Drink it? You are a blood sucker, so, my guess it: YES." He mutters to himself angrily and painfully.

"No," she goes. "Just seeing if it's too deep, or if it had punctured any major blood vessels." She tells, sounding way smart. "I don't even drink blood." A brief pause followed by a whisper.

"What was that last part?" Sketch asks curiously. He suddenly felt woozy. Where had this come from?

"I said, 'Except for when I was younger, and only with this one boy.' I drank it every now and then, but not that often." She sighs and pushes his arm away. "You're fine, just put some bandages on it." She says.

Sketch followed her and wrapped the bandages around his bite mark and split open knuckles. It felt a little better. Then he mentioned something that was eating at him. "Did you kill that kid you kept drinking from?" he asks as he lay back down under the blankets.

She appeared to be dwelling on a few thoughts. "No," she finally says. "He let me drink from his wrist every now and then. True, it could have killed him. But he made sure I didn't have more than my fill." A kind smirk appears on her face and she blushes lightly.

Sketch notices this and smiles. "You liked him, didn't you." Sketch teases.

She snaps out of her daze. "N-no!" she says angrily.

Sketch laughs aloud for a few seconds.

"Stop it! Just forget it." She huffs and turns to leave the house.

Sketch felt a little bad. "Marciline!" he shouts as she opens the door.

She looks back. "What?" she says unkindly.

"Sorry," he peeps. "Thank you for letting me stay here… and for your help." He smiles. "Could… could we be friends?" he asks shyly.

She stares at his with half closed eyes, not even showing any real emotion. She then shrugs. "Sure, why not." She says and exits the house.

The lights went out right after that.

Sketch felt warmth in this core. He was pleased with tonight's outcome.

The little stick figure came up once more and tapped Sketch's cheek.

What was it doing? "Are you punching me?" Sketch asks and chuckles.

It nods.

"Sorry if I was too rough." He apologizes. "But I had a vampire messing with me." He explains.

The critter rips off a bit of the blanket and went under the couch and lay down.

Sketch laughed out of his nose at this action, he sighs and closes his eyes. "G' night." He whispers to it.

* * *

><p><strong>TWIST: HELLO, I'M ABOUT DONE WRITING CHAPTER 5 ON PAPER, AND WILL BE TYPING IT IN FEW DAYS... WHICH IN TURN, WILL TAKE ABOUT 2-3 DAYS TO DO SO. PLEASE BE PATIENT. THANK YOU, AND HAVE A NICE DAY! ^_^<strong>


End file.
